Usuario discusión:Asater
-- 02:02 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Infobox Hola, . Ninguna pregunta es tonta, puedes hacer todas las que quieras y las responderé con gusto. Al hacer click en el botón "Editar" en tu página de usuario, ya podrías editar el infobox. Si no puedes hacerlo (porque en su lugar ves una especie de pieza de rompecabezas verde o porque simplemente no aparece) se debe a que estás utilizando el "editor de texto enriquecido". Te recomiendo que cambies al "Editor de Texto Tradicional". Al principio te podrá parecer un poco difícil, pero a la larga verás cómo todo te resulta fácil y sin errores. Para saber como realizar el cambio ve esta página. Si tienes más dudas o problemas, no dudes en avisarme. Saludos.-- 00:02 16 oct 2010 (UTC) :Una vez esté activado el editor tradicional, solo deberás hacer click en "Editar" y añadir tu imagen en el campo |imagen= del infobox. No olvides . En sí, puedes poner cualquier imagen puesto que se trata de tu perfil personal, pero siempre recomendamos que esté relacionada con Metroid. De todos modos, es tú decisión. Saludos.-- 01:01 16 oct 2010 (UTC) : Debes poner el nombre del archivo de la siguiente forma |imagen=Metroid.jpg. Ten en cuenta que la imagen deberá estar subida primero. Puedes subirlas aqui: . Si te sale en letras rojas quiere decir que el archivo no existe; o no lo has subido todavía o has puesto el nombre mal. Si tienes más dudas o problemas, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 01:13 16 oct 2010 (UTC) : Jeje, no te preocupes. Mira, sigue los siguientes pasos: * En una ventana nueva, abre Subir archivo (haz click). * Haz click en el botón "Examinar" y elige la imagen (debe estar guardada en tu PC). * Escoge la licencia que corresponda en el menú "Licencia:" (hay varias opciones para escoger, elige la que concuerde con la imagen que estás subiendo). * Haz click en "Subir un archivo" y espera que cargue. * Cuando ya la haya subido, estarás en una página llamada "Archivo:". Por ejemplo, si subes una imagen llamada "Samus.png", estarás en "Archivo:Samus.png". * Ve a tu página de usuario y haz click en "Editar". El código del infobox saldrá donde lo hayas puesto, búscalo. * Copia "Samus.png" (ejemplo) y pegalo después de |imagen= (tendría que quedar así: |imagen=Samus.png). * Haz click en "Grabar la página". Ya debería estar. Si aun así, no funciona, tu tan solo sube la imagen y yo la pondré en tu página. Pero primero intenta, que siempre es bueno aprender. Si tienes más preguntas, avísame.-- 01:52 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ::Me alegra que funcionara. Si tienes dudas o problemas en el futuro, avísame. Saludos.-- 02:12 16 oct 2010 (UTC) hola!!! hola asater! mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Stricknit es un gusto saber que te unieras a la wiki y espero que colabores bastante, si tienes alguna duda de los juegos de la saga en general (tengo todos los juegos :3) no dudes en avisarme! salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 13:55 17 oct 2010 (UTC) hola nuevamente Bueno la verdad me agrada saludar y conocer gente en la wiki pero no entendi algo a que te refieres con "projimo"??? O_o por cierto si me puedes contactar en mi msn: Stricknit_Knight@yahoo.com xD, por cierto trata de firmar tus mensajes en la barra de editacion te sale, tambien te sale como recordatori al dejar cualquier mensaje, con el tiempo puedes "enchular" tu firma. *PD: bien! ya has logrado a entrar a la tabla de lideres! ahora tendras que editar para ganar un lugar de honor en ella ¿podras con el desafio? :salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:48 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Federacion galactica Hola asater! como te ha ido? oye resulta que vi tu edicion en la federacion galactica y dejame decirte que tuve que borrarla puesto que lo de la vacuna ya se explico en Other M, y lo otro NO ES NEUTRAL a que me refiero no se puede agregar informacion como: "Que eventos preparara el nuevo juego? Como se explicaria esto? esta ultima se podria cambiar por lo siguiente Se desconoce como se explicaria este evento o algo asi, puede consultarle a nuestro burocrata Metrox para mas info, tambien puede a realizar la edicion pero sin los puntos de vista no neutral salu2 *PD: anda ya llevas 120 puntos eres rapido xD. *PD de la PD: te invito a leer mis fan fics que estan en mi blog!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:26 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Saludos y Questions Diarios. Hola, . Claro que puedes crear blogs, siempre y cuando sea un tema relacionado con Metroid, puedes hacer cuantos blogs quieras. Para crearlo, haz click en la pestaña "Blog" en tu página de usuario. Los blogs, a diferencia de los artículos, pueden estar repetidos, nunca será 100% el mismo contenido porque lo escriben personas diferentes. Saludos.-- 20:27 19 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias por tus comentarios ;) Gracias por tus comentarios asater!!, la verdad sobre lo que dijiste en el comentario del cap.3 sera explicado y espero dejar con sorpresa a los lectores xD, sobre lo otro de la federacion galactica, no te preocupes ¡yo hize algo peor! en los inicos cree un articulo totalmente malo (con muchas cosas como si fuera un comentario de foro DX) pero de eso prefiero no hablar XD, por cierto ¡felicidades has conseguido un logro de la suerte! varios usuario lo han conseguido pero considerando que hace poco que iniciaste en la wiki si que es genial que lo haya conseguido tan pronto, tu primer logro dorado xP y lo otro de Other M.... la verdad ¿No jugarlo? para nada tienes que probarlo sin duda un gran juego bien cuidado y con el toque que solo Nintendo puede dar, y en lo que es corto....... emm eso dependeria de cuanto te tardes en ganarlo (el mas corto para mi es Metroid Fusion, un juego genial pero me lo gano al 100% en 2 horas con 15 minutos xD, aunque eso se debe a que lo e jugado como 31349109421049 veces, de hecho ya se le presentan unos cuantos errores) pero lo que si considero es que Other M es un poco lineal.Salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:35 19 oct 2010 (UTC) ssss MMM...bueno estudiar es el pan de cada dia, asi que se podria decir que sip, bueno acabo de terminar de estudiar y estaba realizando una tarea y de paso estar en Metroidover xD (truquillos mios :p) bueno creo que en un ratito mas me desconecto, bueno cuidate y nos vemos! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:49 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Tienes razon Bueno tienes razon Lizerlig es un buen usuario y no creo que tire la toalla facilmente, pero bueno ¡a esforzarze se ha dicho! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:53 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Saludos y Questions Diarios. (2) Hola, . En el manga de Metroid, la última vez que se lo ve es cuando decide luchar contra Ridley para darle tiempo a Samus de escapar de Zebes, pero esta no es el momento en que muere (aunque antes se pensaba eso). Luego, vuelve a aparecer en Metroid: Other M, demostrandose así que no había muerto anteriormente. De todos modos, entre el manga y los videojuegos, son estos últimos los "oficiales" en lo que se refiere a la historia. Saludos.-- 01:59 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:21 22 oct 2010 (UTC) :De nada ^^. En Metroidover intentamos que los usuarios se involucren, además de colaborar con expandir la wiki. Nos gustaría que el concurso de Imagen de la Semana sea algo dinámico y pueda realizarse todas las semanas, ¡por eso necesitamos la participación de los usuarios! Gracias, -- 00:55 23 oct 2010 (UTC) wolas oye asater, tiene wi-fi??? te pregunto para asi hechar alguna reta en algun juego de DS o de wii xD, dime que opinas? --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:55 23 oct 2010 (UTC) T_T bueno,este... te podria ayudar al wi-fi, pero me tendrias que explicar bien tu problema , para que asi, lo puede solucionar ¿no puedes jugar en epoca de clases? estamos en el mismo barco.. pero a mi solamente me dejan jugar el fin de semana DX. --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 01:08 23 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: te invito a leer mi reciente blog sobre Ridley :D aqui esta xP bueno sin lo vez puede checarlo aqui: Ridley!! hay checalo :D --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 01:33 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Esbozos Hola, . ¡Es verdad, están repetidos! No me había dado cuenta. Puedes pasar la información de un artículo al otro si lo deseas, solo asegúrate que quede bien y que no haya partes repetidas. Tu idea me parece genial. Una vez termines, avísame para que borre el artículo de más. Saludos.-- 01:47 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Compañeros Hola asater, ¿como estas? espero que muy bien xD, mira ando con esas locuras de imágenes divertidas y todo eso, y se me ocurrió crear una sección en donde comento a mis compañeros (algo así como en la wikidex) pero esta en construccion, ¿te gusta kanden? espero que si, puedes ver mi pagina para checar la seccion. Nos vemos!! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 22:33 30 oct 2010 (UTC) respondiendo tus dudas :D Bueno mi familia y yo estamos bien :p, respondiendo a tu duda aqui te lo dejo para que lo copies y pegues en tu pagina * / ahora tendrias que borrar la parte que dice "escribe algo aquí" y reemplazarlo escribiendo algo que tu quieras y la parte que dice "quien lo dice" alli escribes obviamente la persona que lo dice :p, el resultado final es este: * ese es un ejemplo de lo que resultaria si tienes un problema no dudes en avisarme!! salu2 Stricknit ([[Usuario Discusión:Stricknit|'Contacto']] · [[Especial:Contributions/Stricknit|'Mis aportes']]) PD: Te invito a que pruebes los Viajes Chimuelos en mi pagina y que opines!! :D hola asater, y al final te sirvieron mis datos??? --Esperando tu respuesta... 12:43 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Ortografía Hola, . Tus contribuciones a Metroidover son muy apreciadas. Sin embargo, es necesario que el contenido en Metroidover tenga la mejor ortografía posible. Antes de subir un texto te recomiendo que lo escribas en algún programa como Microsoft Word, para encontrar y corregir tus errores ortográficos y luego lo pongas en Metroidover. Gracias.-- 18:13 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Recibido Hola, . Gracias por tu comprensión. En Metroidover intentamos que los artículos estén lo más prolijos posible y con la mejor ortografía, para que los lectores vean el contenido lo mejor posible. ¡Claro que quedan cosas por editar! Hay muchísimos artículos por crear y algunos que ya están creados y les falta información. ¡Esperamos tus colaboraciones! Gracias y saludos.-- 00:57 20 nov 2010 (UTC) invitación Hola asater!! primero, te felicito por tu logro de edición afortunada!!!, bueno te mando este mensaje para invitarte a leer este nuevo Proyecto que tengo en los blogs puede leerlo aquí espero que sea de tu agrado, por cierto ¿por que no votas por un artículo destacado xD? hay 3 opciones y las 3 están muy tentativas xP, bueno saludos!! -- 22:23 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *PD: oye, te sirvió mi ayuda en el archivo de las frases? chidas jeje gracias :D, vi tus imagenes y sinceramante las encuentro chidas y divertidas, la verdad dibujas bien xD, mmm bueno sobre lo de la frase... creo que tienes que preguntarla a metrox xP, bueno nuevamente a tus dibujos, creo que cuando lleves hartos los organizes en diseño galería ¿por que? así no se desornara la página en el futuro, si no sabes como, yo puedo hacerlo o incluso puedes pedirle a algun Administrador como Metrox o Zolovian, ¡los 2 te ayudaran! -- 22:53 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Wolas jaja :p Que tal asater!!! tanto tiempo que no se te veía por aquí, mi familia esta todo bien, aquí pasándola Relax en las vacaciones jeje, y tu familia como ha estado?, espero que bien :D, a todo eso ¿sigues en clases?, buenos nos vemos Cazador -- 15:12 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola hola Cazador Asater n.n! (Cazadora TheTrueDarknes... me gusta como suena ^-^!!!!) Saludos saludos! y muchisisisisisimo gusto conocerte Cazador! yo soy TheTrueDarkness, pero puedes decirme True, o Darkness o The (The...The???...eh, mejor...no), mi verdadero nombre es: no lo diré, me da verguenza, pero comienza con la Y, y termina con anet :D...ehhh D:....bueno, con eso podras adivinar como me llamo -.-U. Tu igual pareces una persona muy simpatica (por cierto, lindas imágenes C:). Mi nombre de usuario no es oscuro... solo es genial :D!! (al menos yo lo veo asi -.-). Bueno, eso es todo, adios adios n.n!!TheTrueDarkness 22:28 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ah, casi lo olvido, me gusta tu nombre real y de usuario (ambos son mejores que los mios :P) *Gracias por el conejo cazador :D... Hola xD Hola asater, aquí esta Metroid Manga/Capitulo 7: Impacto jaja, espero haberte ayudado, buenas noches y saludos :) -- 01:02 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: ¿Falta Uno? // Se acerca. // Error. Hola, . El capítulo siete sí está en Metroidover, puedes verlo aquí: Capítulo 7: Impacto. Sí, navidad ya se acerca; yo no participaré en el mensaje navideño puesto que los administradores no pueden participar. Sobre tu error "Expansión Misil"; no te preocupes, lo arreglaré. Saludos.-- 16:46 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola hola de nuevo Si, voy a participar, aunque solo entendí la mitad de las instrucciones... ok, un poquititititito menos de la mitad -.-U. Bueno... ya tengo listo mi mensaje que es corto, y como transmitirlo, solo espero que no me ande regañando por como hago mis cositas ú.u. Supongo que tu tambien participaras, o me equivoco? Adios adios! y felices fiestasTheTrueDarkness 22:04 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola :p No no me molesto le mensaje xD, pensé que ya habías podido leer el Manga xP, y si ya termine mi anuncio navideño espero que haya estado bien escrito, bueno saludos!! -- 00:39 22 dic 2010 (UTC) *Por cierto planeas hacer un anuncio navideño? Respuesta Hola, . Ya he visto el error que mencionas sobre los capítulos del Metroid Manga. Ya veremos cómo arreglarlo. Sobre la diferencia entre el horario UTC y Venezuela; el horario de Venezuela es de 4 horas con 30 minutos menos al horario UTC. Es decir, si en Venezuela son las 4:00pm en UTC son las 8:30pm. Espero que eso te sirva como referencia. En realidad, todo puede ir en el mensaje navideño, solo intenta que no sea muy largo y mientras más elementos de Metroid incluyas, mejor aún. Saludos.-- 16:46 22 dic 2010 (UTC) hola hola asater gusto en conocerte te agradesco que reconoscas mi trabajo en esta wiki y tranquilo falta mucho para igualarte .Omega power suit 22:55 23 dic 2010 (UTC) hola bueno soy de quito,ecuador no se eso del horario utc, pero puedo decirte que justo ahora donde estoy son las 18:21Omega power suit 23:21 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz navidad :D Hola hola!, y feliz navidad Asater n.n!! Espero que te traigan todos los regalos que te puedan dar :D (a mi no me darán nada, pero bueno, no importa los regalos :D). Respecto a tu duda... nose lo que es UTC -.-, asi que no sabria como responderte -.-U, Adios adios!TheTrueDarkness 22:28 24 dic 2010 (UTC) *Oh! en ese caso la respuesta es si. Ahora en mi pais son las 19:36 (nose exactamente cuantas horas de diferencia hay con el horario metroid -.-). felices fiestas Hola Asater,, de igual manera te deseo lo mejor y que en este año se cumplan todos tus deseos y metas, pd: espero que no te enojes por que te supere. esque me encanta contribuir en esta wiki =D Omega power suit 23:08 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Jeje, Feliz navidad :D jaja gracias Asater, igualmente te deseo una gran y feliz navidad, espero que la pases muy bien esta noche con todos tus seres queridos, saludos -- 00:04 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalo navideño Hola Asater, aprovecho de mandarte este mensaje para mandarte mi regalo navideño jaja, es una firma personalizada, no se si has visto mi sección de Usuario:Stricknit/Experimentos, pues bueno allí estaba haciendo la firma para 3 usuarios a quienes aprecio en la wiki xD, y uno de ellos eres tu :D : bueno aquí va: *El Cazador/¿Decias?/[[Especial:Contributions/Asater|'Mis Contribuciones']] jaja ahora el porque los colores?, principalmente los de el cazador son los colores (o al menos eso quise tratar) del Cazador Sylux (en el msn dijiste que te gustaba ese hunter xD) pues bueno, mañana te ayudo en como insertarla como firma personalizada, espero que sea de tu agrado, saludos!!-- 00:31 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Informando desde el imperio Kriken Hola asater, que bueno que te allá gustado :), Decias? es un wikitexto que lleva automáticamente a tu pagina de discusión (el que te envié ahora no se ve ahora por que obviamente ya esta en la discusión) jeje saludos!! -- 02:02 25 dic 2010 (UTC) feliz navidad de mankuba gracias por el mensaje de naviad thumb|left Listo con la firma :D Hola Asater ya tengo la firma lista pero ahora tienes que ir a tus y en la zona de Firmas agregas esto , lo copias y pegas, despues ocupa el boton de firmas y me mandas un mensaje, así veremos si funciona -- 20:30 25 dic 2010 (UTC) :D jaja!! bien asater!! felicidades por tu nueva firma!! -- 01:11 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre la ayuda Hola asater, lamentablemente en estos momentos no te puedo ayudar, pero si te aguantas un poquito puedo repasar mis memorias sobre ese lugar, saludos -- 21:27 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdon si meto en tu asunto -.- Hola hola! Cazador Asatercito :D, me enteré de tu problema y bueno, perdon si meto mis narices (jajaja, solo tengo una, no te asustes D:), pero creo recordar que el asensor que te lleva de Brinstar a Norfair hay un pasadiso secreto (el de Norfair) que se abría con los Super Misiles (alabado sean los SuperMisiles :D) y te lleva a un lugar en donde encuentras una actualización para tu traje y con eso podrás seguir abanzando (no lo diré, quiero que tu lo descubras :D). Una vez mas, perdón por meterme en este tema, solo quería ayudar un poquito -.-. Bueno, adios adios! y feliz año nuevo :D 21:53 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Hola, . Sí, he leído tus notas y cambiaré el nombre de los artículos que indicaste. No olvides que, si estás seguro cuál es el nombre en español oficial de algún artículo o si el nombre está incorrecto, tú también puedes renombrarlos. ¿Cómo? En la parte superior del artículo, verás un botón morado que dice "Editar", al lado de ese botón hay una pequeña flecha que mira hacia abajo. Al apretar dicha flecha verás un menú desplegable y hay verás la opción "Mover". Al hacer click en ella, tu mismo podrás renombrar un artículo. Sobre Super Metroid. Te faltan las botas de salto alto y el Traje Climático. Mira; en Norfair en el pasillo principal (el mismo donde está el ascensor), ve a la parte del fondo, luego toma el pasillo a la izquierda. Cerca de donde encuentras un Tanque de Energía hay unos bloques falsos; se romperán nada más los pises. Al acceder por ellos llegarás a unos túneles para morfosfera; al final de ellos encontrarás las botas de salto alto. Una vez las tengas, debes volver a Brinstar y en la misma habitación del ascensor utilizar un Súper Misil contra la pared de la derecha. Sigue adelante hacia el Traje Climático. Espero haber sido de ayuda. Saludos.-- 01:14 29 dic 2010 (UTC) :Por cierto, gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que tú también hayas tenido unas felices fiestas. Saludos.-- 01:21 29 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: felices fiestas muchas gracias de igual manera te deseo feliz año nuevo y feliz reyes magos, respecto a como la pase.....................¡ LA PASE SUPER ! navidad y año nuevo pase con la familia en la costa y claro fui al mar. por cierto puede que esta semana este algo inactivo puesto que son los examenes finales en mi colegio, bueno intentare colaborar con lo que pueda. respecto a mi correo solo tengo msn si lo quieres es: yeyemaciasq@hotmail.com 13:48 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Asater, feliz 2011 para ti también aunque en Chile no se celebran los Reyes magos :s, XD, la verdad la eh pasado bien vacacionando con mi familia :D, aquí en Metroidover pronto se agregaran nuevos logros sobre los piratas espaciales :D!!!! checa las noticias en el blog de Metrox, :D, un gran saludos -- 22:20 15 ene 2011 (UTC) hola hola! Hola cazador Asater! claro que te extrañé! la wiki de metroid no era lo mismo sin ti D:.... que bueno que regresaste, temía que ya te habías aburrido de metroid y de nosotros.... snif T.T... ...esto... se me pasó un poquitito la mano....bueno, dejando a un lado lo sentimental (lo siento mucho -.-), estos días lo he pasado muy bien! San Pirata me ha dado lindos regalos porque "me porté muy bien, jejeje" yo igual fui a la playa, pero con Trace y Sylux (Weavel tiene problemas emocionales con eso de San Pirata, asi que no quiso acompañarnos). Debo admitir que las de Bryyo son las mejores (aunque había algunos Reptilicus que me echaban miradas -.-), y después comimos helado de chocolate (no pude comerme el mio. quien iba a pensar que Spire también estaría en la playa). Hice muchas cosas, y me tardaría en contartelas todas, pero la pasé muy bien. Bueno, me despido, Adios adios! 00:01 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Return of Asater Hola, . Me alegra que estés de vuelta y listo para contribuir. ¡Gracias por tu interés! Saludos.-- 15:36 18 ene 2011 (UTC) hasta pronto! oh, que mal, te vamos a extrañar muchisisisisisisisisisimo en la wiki *snif* ú.ù. Al menos esta despedida no será para siempre :D... hasta pronto Cazador Asater D,: ... See you next mision :D 01:02 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Hasta Pronto Hola, . Está bien, no te preocupes. ¡Colabora cuando puedas! No olvides que Metroidover siempre espera tus contribuciones y que serás bienvenido siempre. Saludos.-- 02:12 26 ene 2011 (UTC) hasta pronto ;D bueno estaba checando los cambios recientes y vi cuando te decían Hasta pronto, rayos pensé que te retirabas de Metroidover D:, bueno como dijo metrox aquí estaremos esperandote, nos vemos dentro de un mes y suerte con los estudios!! -- 13:26 27 ene 2011 (UTC)